


The Party

by Alphaphageti



Series: Super and Her Squad [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaphageti/pseuds/Alphaphageti
Summary: Tony keeps to his promise and throws a party where Kara gets to meet all of the avengers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure if I want to continue this story line. While writing this I've come up with amazing story ideas that would not work into this. If some wishes me to continue this I will, but I will also start another story meaning this one will not get updated as often. The new story is going to be a supergirl/flash crossover. 
> 
> I do enjoy writing this but I'm not sure if people want me to continue.

The Avengers Tower had never been louder! Rock music blaring with an open bar, people were dancing and talking to the heroes. Natasha was quietly talking to Clint, Steve was walking around introducing Kara to people, Wanda was entertaining people with her magic. Sam, James and Tony were talking about their suits and about which female super hero looked the best. Vision was walking around with drinks for the guests.

Kara had just witnessed a semi drunk Thor make fun of another human body builder and directed her and Steve towards Thor's arm wrestling area. 

"Can I give it a try?" Kara says to the crowd of men, not one shorter than 6 foot. 

They give her a look up and down and laugh and try and convince her out of it, but Thor interrupts "Come Little girl! I want my revenge!" Needing no other incentive Kara sits across from the blonde God. 

"I've never really done this. What are the rules?" Kara looks up at the men who laugh amongst themselves. 

"Elbow on the table, no standing, first hand to touch the table loses!" Thor prompts his hand up and Kara puts her hand in his. Steve tells them to start and Kara's hand tilts backward slowly. Kara explains a couple of "oh no"s but when her hand is about to hit the table their hands stop. Kara can't help but grin at the look on Thor's face as he turns more and more red. Slowly Kara straighten their hands to back where they started. 

"Do you want to quit? I don't want to break your arm. You need it." The men around them are silent with a couple of them mutter realizing who the woman is. 

Thor clearly not giving up with his face turning more and more red, Kara sighs and slowly puts Thor's hand against the table. "You're Supergirl aren't you?" A couple of the men confront her. 

Kara blushes lightly. "Yeah, but I got bored of watching Thor beat you men to boost his esteem." She gestures to Thor who looks up with a guilty expression and shrugs his shoulders.  
-//-  
-later in the night-

All of the current Avengers are sitting on the couch in the living room. Thor fiddling with Mjolnir while Tony tries to understand the logic behind it. Natasha, James, Sam, and Wanda lean forward interested, while Kara cuddles up to Steve having a private conversation. 

"So if I lift it, I rule Asgard?" Tony gestures toward the hammer. 

"Only if you are worthy" Thor puts his weapon on the table. "Go ahead and try. " Tony gets up and tugs on Mjolnir, but it doesn't move. James gets up and pulls on it with Tony. 

"There has to be a science behind it.... Wait suits!" And both Tony and James run off to get their suits, while Sam gives the Hammer a tug. Natasha laughs at the men. 

"Clearly you are not worthy."

Sam glares at her. "You want to try? Here, I invite you to try it." He gives the red head a mocking bow and she gets up, with a doubtful look, she tugs on the hammer and shrugs when it doesn't move. 

"Wanda you want to try?" Wanda sighs and gets up. After a few minutes of Wanda's red magic flowing around Mjolnir, Tony and James come back in their suits. 

"Okay we got this!" Tony and James line up and both pull without the hammer moving. Thor laughs which gets glares from the group. 

Sam sees the couple smiling at each other "Steve come try this." Steve stands up smiling which gets a moment of pouting from Kara. 

"What are we trying?" Steve stands beside Sam, who points at Thor's weapon. Steve sighs and grips the handle, when he pulls the hammer hardly moves. It moves so little that the human eye cannot see.

"Ahh! Too bad. Didn't move!" Thor interrupts and smiles at the man. Kara about to mention it when Tony grabs her and pulls her towards the table. 

"Your turn Kara!"

Kara blushes "I don't really want to rule a planet." To this the team laugh loudly which causes Kara the blush more. 

"None of us do, I think, it's for fun just try it." James prompts her on, Kara just sighs and accepts her defeat. When she pulls on the hammer it slides on the table. 

Thor jumps up and grabs it away from her. "Of course the two love birds can move it!" Kara jumps back and blushes turning away, Steve just laughs. 

"So you admit I moved it?" Thor just looks at him in defeat and storms off. 

"So Kara is the most worthy! I'm glad we got her." Clint walks in from the kitchen having watched the whole thing. 

Kara blushes more. "I shouldn't be worthy... I'm so angry inside." She becomes really quiet and starts to go down the hallway where she runs into Thor. 

"Being angry has nothing to do with it. You have a free pass when it comes to being angry." Thor passes her and heads back to the party, Steve noticing Kara heading down the hall to the bathroom decided to stay.  
-//-  
-The Entertainment Room-

Kara had decided to rejoin the party a while later to find they had changed rooms. When she walked in she found Sam and James sitting on each side playing a video game together. She leaned against Steve who puts an arm around her and kisses her forehead. 

"What are you doing?" Kara looks at the game but cannot understand it. 

"We're playing a game. You try and kill your opponents or complete an objective." James states pressing buttons on his controller. 

"Why do you want to kill people?" Kara's brows slide up in slight alarm. 

"Because they're bad guys. They're trying to take our hostage."

"I may be a bit new to being a superhero but generally the people with the hostages are the bad guys." Steve and Thor laugh as the two men have nothing to say. 

As they watch the men play Thor offers Steve and Kara a drink. They both reject it under the statement of them not being able to get drunk. "Still try some! It is amazing!" Kara slowly accepts and not wanting to be shown up by his girlfriend Steve accepts as well. 

"What is this? It smells good!" Kara sniffs at her glass and looks at its contents. 

"It is Asgardian liquor. Aged for 1000 years. It is too much for a new mortal, so I figured it might work on you." 

Steve shrugs and downs the glass quickly, while Kara watches to see if it works on him. Slowly Steve's eyes lighten and with a slight slur he says "I don't think it worked." Kara and Thor laugh at him and Kara takes a smile sip and coughs at the taste. 

While Kara makes a face and tries to hand the glass back Thor replies "Oh no you must drink it all Little girl" and laughs as Kara makes a pouting face, but she drinks the rest and coughs loudly. 

"That's gross. Why do people drink that?" Kara complains clearly unaffected while Steve finds support on her. Kara looks up at Steve "How long do you think it will last?"

Tony jumps in "probably about an hour or two. His cells should be back to normal then."

"Then I'm gonna go get some donuts and then head to bed. Watch him, he's never been drunk before." Kara leaves and giggles as Steve gives her a pouting face.


End file.
